


The Window Sill

by lovelysoul70



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysoul70/pseuds/lovelysoul70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt 'Harry Potter *slash* loneliness'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window Sill

The Window Sill  
Harry drifted away from the Great Hall. His friends had persuaded him to come out of his room, away from the pictures and memories of those lost in the final battle. After Voldemort had been defeated for good the raven-haired boy had shut himself away, blaming himself for those who were killed, and when the Golden Trio had arrived back at a newly-repaired Hogwarts for their 8th year he had gotten worse. Needing to be reminded to eat, focusing all he had on his schoolwork and it lead to a once vibrant personality tarnishing from loneliness and world view of a much older man. 

However, there was still one thing keeping the despaired boy from disappearing completely. After the war Harry was drawn to a kindred spirit, someone forced into the role of an older man, bent into torturing those who had done nothing, going against every moral just to protect their family. This kindred spirit was Draco Malfoy.

On Harry's lowest day, the Saviour had gone up to the Astronomy Tower, considering entering into a final sleep, but when he reached the top of the stair he saw his childhood enemy, sitting on the window sill looking over the beauty of Hogwarts. Both boys, mature beyond their years, had only nodded at each other before Harry went to the window opposite, his thoughts calmed from the presence of the blonde. Neither spoke, but when the sun began to set Draco moved to Harry, leaned on wall and took Harry's hand. 

The boys had spent the rest of the night there, moving only to sleep, side by side. When Harry awoke he had found his head rested on Draco's shoulder, the blonde's piercing gray eyes focused on his, and together, they smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
